It Ain't Over
by Y2JIsASexyBeast
Summary: She thought that when she ended it with him, it was over, but like the old saying goes "It ain't over, til it's over". CMPUNKxOCxJERICHO I TURNED IT INTO A FOUR SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

I own only my OC

**I own only my OC... I don't own anything or anyone WWE related... no matter how much I wish I did.**

"I'll see you at the hotel Mrs. Brooks" Phil said, kissing his wife.

"You got it Mr. Brooks" Sam Brooks smiled at her husband of three years.

Before she knew it... Phil had left.

Sam had told him that her father wanted to see her after the show. Lie.

Sam told him that she wouldn't be long. Lie.

Sam didn't tell him that Chris Irvine was waiting for him to leave. Li...Oh wait...Truth.

Within moments of Phil leaving, Chris popped his head into the room.

"Punk gone?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed.

"Why so glum Hun?" Chris asked her, putting his arms around her waist.

"I've been thinking Chris... You have a wife and three kids at home waiting for you that love you! And... Phil and I have been talking about starting a family and I can't keep doing this to him" She said, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"Sam, you know that I love you more than I've ever loved Jess" Chris cooed

"Don't say that! Don't say that Chris! Don't tell me you love me, because I love you too much to let you love me!" Sam almost yelled. The tears where no longer threatening to fall, they where.

"I wouldn't tell you I loved you if I didn't mean it baby!" Chris said with a soothing tone in his voice.

"Don't call me that! Chris, just go home to your wife and kids!" Sam began to sob.

"No. I'm not leaving you like this! In fact, I'm not leaving you at all, Sam I swear, I do love you" Chris said, almost begging Sam to believe him.

"Chris... you had your chance with me eight years ago before you married Jessica... hell you had your chance with me the minute my father hired you away from WCW! You had your chance with me when I was still Samantha McMahon! But, NO! You wanted to wait until I was with someone else, until I was actually making an effort at getting over you, before you took that chance! And it's not fair Chris! It's not fair that I waited for you to realize that I loved you for five years! I GAVE UP ON YOU THREE YEARS AGO WHEN I MARRIED PHIL!" Sam began to yell, without the fear of being caught... the arena was probably empty by now.

"That's bullshit Sam and you know that! If you really gave up on me, if you really truly did, then why have you been crawling into my bed for the last two years? Huh? Why is that? You're sitting here telling me that you gave up on me when you married Phil, but I don't believe a word of it! Prove it... prove to me that you've given up on me!" Chris yelled.

Sam froze... she hadn't really given up on Chris. There was still a big part of her that wished that he and Jessica would divorce or separate or something! Sam had refused to be the reason a family was torn apart. She and Stephanie had made a pact when they where in high school that, based on their father's cheating ways, they would never become home wreckers. Steph held up her end of the pact and here Sam was, sitting here with a married man, that she was, admittedly, in love with. A man that she'd been sleeping with for the last two years. A man that was causing her to be unfaithful to her husband. A man that, even though he made her insane, she had never stopped loving for a second.

"You can't prove it, can you?" Chris whispered.

He had figured it out.

She shook her head no and locked eyes with Chris.

"I'm so sorry. You're right, I should go home to Jess and the kids, and if this really is the last time... can we at least make it memorable?" Chris almost begged.

Not being able to control it, she opened her mouth and said the word that may have sealed her fate forever.

"Yes"

And with that one little word, clothes began to be torn off of two bodies, which belonged to two different people.

**One month later.**

"Phil... I'm late" Sam said, slowly. She was shaking.

"Late for what? We have the day off honey" Phil laughed.

"No, Phil... I'm _late_" Sam said more emphatically.

"Late? You don't mean? Oh my God!" Phil said with a look of confusion etched on his face.

"I think I'm pregnant"

**Two hours and six pregnancy test's later.**

"What's the verdict?" Phil asked as she walked out with the last test.

"The same as all the others... Positive" Sam said and she handed Phil the test.

"Yeeep, that's a plus sign"

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I think... THIS IS AWESOME BABY!" Phil yelled and picked his wife up and twirled her around.

"Careful, I might vomit on you" Sam laughed.

"I have to go call my mom and tell her we're having a baby!" Phil said after he put Sam down.

While Phil was calling his mother, Sam had a moment to think. She had slept with Phil two days after she had slept with Chris for the last time... and that's when it hit her... this baby had two potential fathers. She was in deep shit.

**This is the first chapter of this Two-Shot. Reviews are encouraged : )**


	2. Chapter 2

I own only my OC

**I own only my OC... I don't own anything or anyone WWE related... no matter how much I wish I did.**

Meanwhile at the Irvine household.

"Chris did you take out the trash?" Jessica yelled into Chris' office.

"No, I'll get to it in a minute" Chris yelled back.

"That's what you said an hour ago" Jessica said. Her voice was closer and Chris looked up and she was standing in the doorway of his office.

"I know, but I just haven't gotten around to it. Jeez Jess, I'm busy! I'm trying to get as much of this second book done while I'm home as I can!" Chris said, agitated.

"So, you can't take a minute out of your book writing to do me one favor? I have to get Ash into bed, and give the girls a bath! Far more important that your book I think." Jessica snapped.

"More important huh? I'm sorry, but since when does bathing our children and putting them to sleep bring an income in? I'm working my ass off so our kids can have secure future! So when you're bringing home an income, then you can tell me what's more important!" Chris said, anger building up in him.

"What is your problem Chris? You've been like this for the past month! You pick fights with me for no reason, you hardly pay any attention to the kids, we haven't had sex in God knows how long! What's going on?" Jessica snapped again.

"For the last time... there is nothing going on with me! And if you'd quit nagging me, we wouldn't be fighting! I pay a hell of a lot of attention to my kids!" Chris said, leaving the whole sex thing out on purpose. Honestly, he didn't want to do it, unless it was with Sam. Chris had been miserable without her for the last month. They hadn't spoken ever since that last night they where together, and she avoided his glance in the halls of the arenas. She had even talked her dad into ending her storyline with him. Chris just couldn't get her out of his system; she was constantly on his mind. That's why he was acting like this, he loved her. It was because of the love that he had for Sam, that he made the decision he should've made eight years ago.

**Next week at RAW.**

Sam had been pacing in front of the door of her father's makeshift office, too scared to knock.

"Just do it honey" Phil told her.

"Ok" Sam sighed and knocked.

Within three seconds the door had swung open and Phil and Sam were greeted by her very pregnant sister, Stephanie.

"SAM! PHIL! We've been waiting for you for like ten minutes... come in!" Steph said.

"Sorry Steph." Sam mumbled.

She and Phil entered the room, and sitting there where Sam's brother Shane, her brother-in-law Hunter, her niece Aurora, her mother Linda, and finally her father Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Sam was the baby of the McMahon family. She was three years younger than Stephanie, which made her 28 years old. She was a forth generation Superstar, the boss's other daughter, the sister of the Billion Dollar Princess, and she was the wife of the Straight Edge Superstar. But right now, she was just a confused, pregnant woman.

"Hey sis" Shane said, placing Aurora on the floor, so he could give his little sister a hug.

"Hey Shane-o" Sam smiled and hugged her brother.

"So are you going to tell us why we all had to meet here?" Vince asked.

"Yeah dad. I am. Phil do you want to...?" Sam asked Phil.

"No, I think you should" Phil said.

"Right, okay... Mom, dad, Shane, Steph, and Hunter...oh and Aurora... I'm pregnant" Sam said and Phil braced himself incase Shane and Hunter reacted violently.

"OH MY GOD SAM! THAT'S AWESOME!" Steph nearly shouted, she got up and hugged her sister.

"Thanks Steph, now I can't breathe" Sam laughed at her sister's reaction.

"That's wonderful Samantha!" Linda had gotten up and hugged her youngest child.

"I'm going to be Pop Pop again? That's fantastic Honey!" Vince smiled and gave Phil a hug and turned to his youngest, gave her a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Thank you for not killing me" Phil smiled.

"You're welcome" Shane and Hunter said together.

The McMahon/Levesque/Brooks family all broke into laughter.

**An hour later.**

"Hey, my match is up next, you wanna stay back here or do you wanna come out to ringside?" Phil asked.

They where sitting in catering with a bunch of the other superstars, getting ready for RAW to begin.

"No baby, I think I'll just stay back here, I'll go find my sister or something" Sam smiled at her husband.

"Alright, I love you babe" Phil smiled, got up and placed a loving kiss on his wife's lips.

"Love you too, hun" Sam smiled as she watched her husband leave the room.

Her smile was soon replaced by a frown when he walked in. She had been ignoring him, much to her own dismay, for the last month, and he had changed. She noticed huge changes in his personality. He wasn't boisterous, loud and talkative anymore. He was reserved, quiet, and he only spoke when he was spoken too. He wasn't Chris Irvine anymore, and she had a feeling that she was the cause of all of the sudden changes in his personality. The emptiness that she felt beside her had disappeared and she glanced over to the seat neck to her.

"Will you please talk to me?" Chris asked her.

"Can we not do this here?" Sam whispered.

"Fine, follow me" Chris said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

He got up and began to walk out the door before Sam could even get out of her seat. She got up and followed him. The arrived at his locker room and he opened the door, held it open for her, and followed. He locked the door behind him. He looked at her, sighed and sat down on the bench. Sam followed suite and sat down next to him.

"So..." Sam said, unsure of how to start this conversation.

"I left Jess" Chris blurted out.

"What? Why would you do that Chris?" Sam stood up.

"Lots of reasons... mainly you." Chris said, still showing no emotion in his voice.

"Chris, you can't leave Jessica because of me! She's the mother of your children!" Sam shouted.

"What does it matter? TELL ME! I DON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE! I LOVE YOU! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Chris screamed.

"IT MATTERS BECAUSE I MARRIED SOMEONE ELSE CHRIS! I MARRIED PHIL BROOKS, NOT CHRIS IRVINE! MY LAST NAME IS MCMAHON-BROOKS, NOT MCMAHON-IRVINE! YOU MARRIED JESSICA LOCKHART, NOT SAMANTHA MCMAHON! YOU HAVE KIDS WITH JESSICA IRVINE, NOT..." Sam screamed, but was soon lost for words.

"Go ahead, finish" Chris said, a hurt look mixing with his gorgeous features.

"Chris, I'm a month pregnant. I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father of my child is! I don't know if it's my husband's or my lover's." Sam's voice was shaking, she fought the tears.

Chris stared at her, obviously not knowing what to say.

"What are going to do?" Chris asked, concern, the first type of emotion she had heard, in his voice.

"I already told Phil and both our families know. I guess I just have to wait. If the kid comes out with blond hair and blue eyes, we'll know who the father is... won't we?" Sam sighed.

Sam was a green eyed, brunette while Phil had black hair and hazel eyes... so if her baby came out with blonde hair and blue eyes... that might be a clue as to who the father is.

"Yeah... So are you going to tell Phil he might not be the father?" Chris asked and grabbed Sam's hand.

"I have to." Sam started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry... it'll be okay Sam, if he leaves you... I'll be right there to pick up the pieces" Chris said, trying to soothe her.

Sam stood up, shot him a glare and said, "Thanks for rooting for my marriage to last!"

Sam walked over to the door, unlocked it and came face to face with her big sister.

"Steph! How much did you hear?" Sam asked.

"Enough to know that we need to talk" Steph said.

Steph dragged Sam to Hunter's locker room, where he was not present. Steph locked the door and turned to her sister.

"How long?" she asked.

"Two years" Sam replied.

"Why?"

"I love him"

"You're married! Sam, I thought your crush on him was merely a crush!" Stephanie was outraged.

"I wasn't thinking straight the first time Steph... he just, he made me feel...he made me feel special." Sam stuttered.

"He's a married man, a father of three Samantha! The only woman he should be making to feel special should be his wife!" Steph was on the verge of screaming at her.

"I know Stephanie! I know... I'm a home wrecker." Sam sighed.

"No, no you're not... he hasn't left Jess for you." Stephanie obviously hadn't heard that part of the conversation.

"Actually..." Sam began.

"Oh my God... he has... hasn't he?" Steph sighed, finally hugging her sister. As Sam nodded her head against her sisters' shoulder, Stephanie knew that her sister would never ask Chris to leave his wife, and Steph knew that her sister had no intentions of leaving Phil.

"What do I do Steph? I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place here." Sam was crying.

"You have to tell Phil first of all. Then you have to have the baby and get a paternity test. That's all you can do" Stephanie said, still holding her sister.

"Mom and Dad are going to kill me." Sam cried.

"Mom, maybe... but Dad never really liked you and Phil "the dirty, tattooed punk" dating" Stephanie tried to make Sam laugh.

It worked and Sam began to laugh. Sam wiped the tears away from her eyes and she and Steph went to meet Phil and Hunter who where just coming back from their match.

"Hey baby" Phil said, he was about to hug her when she put her hands up.

"You're gross, go shower, and then I need to talk to you okay?" Sam tried to smile at her husband.

"Alright, I'll see you after my shower than baby" Phil smiled and kissed her fast before taking off for his locker room.

"Are you sure you wanna tell him now?" Steph asked her.

No. "Yeah" Sam sighed.

"Good luck Sammy" Steph hugged her sister.

"Thanks Steph" Sam said as Stephanie walked away.

Sam began to walk down the locker room that she shared with her husband; she opened the door and found Phil walking around with nothing but a towel on, still dripping wet from his shower.

"You know, you should really lock the door, someone might come in here and take advantage of you" Sam smirked.

"I could, but then how would you be able to get in here to take advantage of me?" Phil smirked back.

"True..." Sam laughed.

Sam sat on one of the chairs in their locker room and basically watched Phil dress.

"So what did you want to talk to me about baby?" Phil said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, right... yeah... uhm Phil there's something I think you should know, no you need to know." Sam said... she was terrified.

"What's going on Sam?" Phil said, turning to face his wife.

"Phil, baby, uhm... there's a possibility that the baby might not be yours"

**Okay! I'll do one more chapter!! But that's it! Hahaha!**

Super T- I'm still really torn on who she's gonna end up with, I love them both so much that it's killing me that I have to pick one of them!

**annskieesofresh****- Thank you : ) I try : )**

SBMFanatic- You're right, she is in trouble... and now Steph knows and Phil is about to know!

LionsLady11-09-70- Phil will be pissed if the kids not his! Mostly because Sam was cheating on him after they got married. I'm giving you all one more chapter : )


	3. Chapter 3

I own only my OC

**I own only my OC... I don't own anything or anyone WWE related... no matter how much I wish I did.**

Author's Note: I was watching a bunch of Punk's pre-WWE promos and he has quite the potty mouth, so you've been forewarned!

"Phil, baby, uhm... there's a possibility that the baby might not be yours"

Sam immediately saw the color drain from Phil's face. He stared at her with a look of extreme hurt.

After being completely silent for a few moments, Phil finally spoke,

"Who else's could it be?"

Sam was silent.

"Sam! Who else's could it be?" Phil repeated.

"Chris's"

"Irvine?"

"Yeah" Sam muttered.

Phil sat all the way back in his chair, closed his eyes and ran all his fingers through his hair. He stayed in that position for a good five minutes.

"Fuck Sam! How long have you been fucking him huh?" Phil said as his temper was beginning to show.

"Two years" Sam said quietly.

"You're fucking kidding me!" Phil screamed and began to throw things around the locker room.

"Phil calm down" Sam said.

"Calm down? You want me to fucking calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when my _wife_ is sitting telling me that her baby might not be mine and that she's been fucking CHRIS IRVINE for two goddamn years!" Phil screamed.

"Phil! You don't know the whole story! Just please, let me explain!" Sam pleaded.

"Fine! Explain!" He yelled.

"Okay, so you know my dad's company was fighting with WCW, so me, Steph, and Shane used to watch WCW so we could help our dad come up with better ideas than what WCW was doing in order to win the ratings war. So we would watch every week while we where at the arena for RAW, and there was one WCW wrestler that had caught my eye...and that was Chris. Then two years later, dad signed him to a contract. That's when I met him, and my crush grew bigger and bigger. Then about two years after we met, he got married and I was completely crushed! I wouldn't talk to him at all. I completely ignored his existence. So three years go by, it's 2004, and I've fallen head over heels in love with this guy, and I can never have him! Around the same time, I saw one of your promo's from TNA and I showed it to my dad, who agreed with me that you had a huge amount of talent, so when he found out you where working for Ring of Honor on the side, he sent me and Steph down there to talk to you about signing with WWE..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Are you sure this is the right place Steph?" Sam asked as she got out of the car uncertainly._

"Positive, I mapquested it and everything... there's a sign that says "Ring of Honor" right there!" Steph said and grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her towards the security guard.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and this is my sister Samantha McMahon, we're here to see Phil Brooks, I think it was..." Steph smiled at the guard.

"Hold on a sec... PUNK! There are two chicks here to see ya" He yelled into the building, "One second ladies"

Steph and Sam exchanged amused glances, and waited for "Punk" to come out.

A man with noticeably bleached blonde hair, lip ring and tattoos walked out of the building. He smiled at the two McMahon's.

"Hi, I'm Phil" He held out his hand, and Steph shook it, followed by Sam.

"Hi Phil, I'm Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, and this-" Steph said before Sam cut her off.

"I'm Samantha McMahon" Sam smiled seductively at him. He was hot, she couldn't help it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, so what can I do for you?" Phil asked them.

"Well, we actually came to talk to you about possibly signing with World Wrestling Entertainment. Our father was very impressed by the tapes that I had shown him and he insisted that we come here to talk to you." Sam smiled.

"Wow. The WWE huh?" Phil smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, but only if you're willing to be 100 percent committed to the WWE... which would mean asking for a release from TNA and ROH" Steph told him.

"Oh, well, I think I could do that, I mean, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity right?" Phil asked, looking at Sam.

"Yeah, it's not everyday our dad has one of us pushing him to sign someone like Sam has been pushing him to sign you" Steph laughed.

"Yeah... exactly." Sam blushed.

"Well, if you guys wanna hang here and watch the show or something, we can talk after my match" Phil smiled at the McMahon sisters.

"Sure, we'll stay and watch" Steph said, "If that's okay with you Sam."

"Of course!" Sam smiled.

"Awesome!" Phil laughed and beckoned for them to follow him into the building.

He got them some ringside seats and said his match was the second on the card. Once he left to go get ready, Sam turned to Steph.

"What are you thinking? "It's not everyday our dad has one of us pushing him to sign someone like Sam has been pushing him to sign you" Why would you say that Stephanie Marie?" Sam said, her face was turning red.

"Oh please, you like him, that's why you pushed so hard for Daddy to sign him! Besides, if you want to ever get over this whole crush on Chris, you need to date someone... and Phil is perfect for you!" Steph smiled at her little sister.

"Steph, just because you're older than me, and you're married, doesn't mean you get to pick who I date, thank you!" Sam laughed at her sister.

"Shut up Squirt, the show is starting." Steph laughed.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"and after your match you agreed to sign with the WWE and I called dad and he told me and Steph to bring you up to Corporate in Stamford..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Alright, we'll be there in about two hours" Steph said as they boarded Vince's private jet._

"This thing is huge" Phil exclaimed as he walked on behind Steph.

"Our dad is extravagant in everything he does, or buys." Sam laughed from behind him.

"Yeah, you think this is big, wait until you see the corporate office in Stamford..." Steph laughed and stretched out on one of the seats on the jet.

After about ten minutes, Steph had fallen asleep and that left Phil and Sam to talk.

"So how old are you?" Phil asked her.

"24, you?" She replied.

"25" he laughed.

"Nice! Where you from?" She continued.

"Chicago, I'm guessing you're from Connecticut." Phil smiled at her.

"Greenwich to be specific" Sam smirked.

"I see you're a smartass... just like you play on TV" Phil laughed.

"Oh, you a fan of mine?" Sam continued smirking.

"Oh yeah, I used to watch RAW and just wait for you and Stephanie to be on" Phil smirked back at her.

"Nice lie. So is the whole "Straight Edge" thing your gimmick or..." Sam started and Phil cut her off.

"No, it's my real lifestyle" He said, showing her his knuckles that read "DRUG FREE".

"That awesome... I personally don't smoke, or do drugs, but I occasionally have a drink... but I'm not a raging alcoholic" Sam smiled sweetly at him.

"You have a beautiful smile" Phil blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sam turned beat red before she mumbled "Thanks"

The pair talked and flirted for an hour and a half before Steph woke up. They where seemingly oblivious to the fact that Stephanie was awake, as they just carried on talking.

"Mrs. McMahon, we'll be landing in ten minute's time, your father has a limo waiting for you" Robert, the flight attendant (Both Sam and Stephanie had a suspicion that Linda forced Vince to hire a male flight attendant), told Steph.

That finally made Phil and Sam aware of Stephanie's waking.

"Hey sleepy head" Sam said to her sister.

"Shut up, I was tired" Steph laughed.

Sam stuck her tongue out at her and resumed her conversation with Phil.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"you know the rest of that story. So a few months later you and I began dating, much to my father's dismay, and you signed your WWE contract. A year later we got engaged... a year after that we got married and then this whole mess came about... Chris approached me to tell me that he was thinking about coming back to the WWE, so we had a few drinks and one thing led to another... and I don't know what possessed me to keep going back for more, but I did. And last month I told him that he and I where done and that he needed to go be with his wife and kids. He agreed and we slept together for one last time... two days later you and I slept together and now here we are." Sam finally finished.

Phil sat there and let it all sink in... He twirled the wedding band on his finger. He had refused to look at her. He knew that she was telling the truth, but he didn't want her to know that he knew that.

"Does he know about the baby?"

"Yes."

Phil didn't say anything... Instead he stood up, walked to the door, opened it and left. Sam broke down and sobbed.

What Sam didn't know was that Phil was on his way to have a little chit-chat with someone he despised right now.

Some of the other Superstars and Divas where saying hello to Phil as he walked by, but he ignored them all, he had one destination in mind.

Once he reached his desired destination, he pounded on the door.

When the door swung open, it wasn't the person he was expecting.

"Cade... Where's Irvine?" Phil snarled.

"Catering" Lance said.

Phil left without another word. He walked at a steady pace to catering. Once he walked inside the room, he saw Chris eating with Hunter and Shawn. Phil stormed over, threw the chair that was next to Chris, to the side. Chris was about say something when Phil grabbed a fistful of his shirt and slammed him against the closest wall.

"So, I hear you've been fucking my wife?" Phil screamed in Chris's face.

"So" Chris smirked.

"So... I'm about 2.3 seconds away from kicking your ass" Phil screamed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Phil what's going on?" Hunter asked, trying to separate the two.

"This piece of shit's been fucking Sam." Phil snarled.

"WHAT!" Hunter yelled.

"Yeah... for two years... behind my back" Phil snarled, looking directly at Chris.

"So you've finally figured it out Phillip... it's not my fault Sam wanted a real man, a man that could satisfy her" Chris snarled back.

"A real man! A REAL MAN! A real man wouldn't manipulate my wife's mind just so he could get in her pants, a real man wouldn't sleep with another man's wife, a real man wouldn't be smirking at that his mistress's pissed off husband" Phil roared.

"Like I said... you couldn't satisfy her, so she found someone who could" Chris smirked.

Phil had, had it. He punched him in the jaw, which insinuated a brawl between the two. As the men tried to separate the two fighting men, Mickie James ran to Sam's locker room.

Mickie finally got there and she whipped the door open. Sam was still sobbing and Mickie yelled,

"Sam! Phil and Chris are beating the shit out of each other! Come on!" She ran over and pulled Sam up by her arm.

Once she got her up she and Sam took off running towards catering. They ran inside and saw Shawn restraining a bloody Chris and Hunter restraining Phil.

"You bastard! Stay the fuck away from my wife!" Phil was screaming, trying to break out of Hunter's grasp, but Hunter overpowered him.

"Tell her to stay from me then!" Chris screamed back, he wasn't trying to fight Shawn's grip.

"Stop it both of you!" Sam screamed, making her presence known, she walked over to where Hunter was holding Phil back from lunging on Chris. "Phil, please, can we please go?" Sam begged him. Her eyes where extremely bloodshot and Phil immediately changed his expression and calmed down a bit, as he knew that she had been crying.

"Of course" He said and Hunter finally let him go. Sam held on to his arm and he flipped Chris the bird as they walked by him.

"SAM! No, wait, stop for a second." Chris yelled. Sam stopped, turned around and walked back over to Chris.

"What?" she spat.

"I left my wife for you Sam; don't tell me you're choosing him over me?" Chris asked, shocked.

"Chris, I never asked you to leave your wife... Chris, I have a husband that I know that I can go home to. With you, it was screw and get on separate planes to separate places. You kept telling me that you wanted to be with me, but you never ever made an effort to show me that you really did. You can't just leave your wife and expect me to leave my husband! That's not fair to me Chris. That's not fair to Phil! It's not fair that you made it so I would have to choose between you two. I pray to God that this baby isn't yours... I don't my child growing up with a father who manipulates people's minds and hearts. Chris you took the love that I had for you, and you used it to get me into your bed. That will never happen ever again. Maybe if you're lucky... Jessica will take you back... I wouldn't if I where her." Sam snarled at him.

She had left him speechless.

"Phil..." Sam looked at him.

He nodded and followed her out of the room.

**Nine months later.**

"Get this thing the fuck out of me" Sam screamed from her hospital bed.

"They're going as fast as they can honey" Vince consoled his daughter.

"Well they aren't going fast efuckingnough!" Sam screamed in pain,

"A little help here?" Vince said to the person standing across from him.

"Sam, calm down and breathe"

"Alright Sam... One more big push!" The doctor said.

Sam pushed as hard as she could and that was it. The room filled with cries and Sam laid back and cried.

"You did beautifully Princess!" Vince said and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, "I'll just go tell your mother, sister and brother that the baby's out... I'll be back"

"Sam, say hello to your son" the nurse said and placed the baby in Sam's arms.

Sam's eyes immediately snapped to the baby's eyes.

They weren't blue.

She looked up at the man at her side.

"His eyes aren't blue!" She said.

"Let me see" She held him up a little higher so the man could see, "definitely not blue"

"I'm still doing a paternity test" Sam sighed.

"Sam, I really don't think it's necessary... I think he's ours" Phil smiled down at his wife.

"I know... but I just want to be on the safe side..." Sam smiled back.

"He's too cute to be Chris's kid anyway" Phil muttered.

"You wanna hold him?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Phil laughed as Sam placed the baby in his arms.

"Does this cute little boy have a name?" The nurse asked from across the room.

"Braydon Ace Brooks" Sam smiled.

"Ace? Sam you didn't have to... I was only kidding" Phil stuttered.

"I know how important Ace is to you, so shut up." Sam laughed.

"Mrs. Brooks, do you still want a paternity test? I believe we already have Mr. Brooks and Mr. Irvine's DNA. We just need yours and little Braydon's and we're good to go" the doctor asked as he walked back into the room.

Sam looked at her son, and then looked at her husband.

"Do you wanna know?" She asked.

"Only if you do... I mean if he isn't mine, Chris should at least have some part in his life" Phil said.

"I still want the test." Sam said.

After the testing was over the doctor said simply before leaving.

"I'll mail you the results in two to three days"

**Four days later.**

"PHIL! THE RESULTS ARE HERE!" Sam was holding the envelope. Her hands where shaking as Phil walked down the stairs having just put Braydon down for his nap.

"Do you want me to read them? Or do you want to do it?" Sam asked him as he sat down across from her.

"I wouldn't be able to do it" Phil said. Sam noticed he was shaking as well.

Sam ripped the top of the envelope and pulled out the single white piece of paper.

Phil couldn't look at her. He didn't want to see her expression.

"Phil... he's yours." Sam said, a mixture of happiness and relief filling her voice.

"You're kidding! Let me see" Sam handed him the paper.

Written in bold letters near the bottom of the paper was:

**The biological father of Braydon Ace Brooks is: Phillip Brooks.**

Phil couldn't believe his eyes. He tossed the paper behind him, stood up, pulled Sam out of her chair and lifted her into his tight embrace.

He was that baby's father, not Chris Irvine. That was all he cared about at the moment.

**I'll do an epilog to tell everyone what happened with Chris... choosing between them was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make in my 16 years... isn't that sad... Hahaha.**

LionsLady11-09-70- You're getting your one more chapter... it'll just be the epilog!

annskieesofresh- I try not to disappoint! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this one!!

Super T- Your review actually helped me choose between them! So I thank you very much! I actually toyed with having the baby be Chris's but Sam would stay with Phil, but I decided against it at the last minute.

Thee-Britty- You got what you wanted : ) I love Jericho though so it was tough. It is so freaking hard to choose... it's almost like you'd be literally breaking the other guy's heart or something!!


	4. Epiloque

I own only my OC

**I own only my OC... I don't own anything or anyone WWE related... no matter how  
much I wish I did.**

**Epilogue******

Chris stumbled out of bed when he heard his cell phone ringing. He grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello" he said in a rough voice.

"Chris." It was her.

"What?"

"He's not yours."

"Ok"

"That's all you're gonna say?"

"Yeah that's all I'm gonna say... so I hope you, Phil, and your precious little son have a wonderful life together." Chris snarled into the phone, knowing that he was hurting her with his words.

"You're so bitter, what happened to you, Christopher?"

"You happened, Samantha... I'm going back to sleep Mrs. Brooks, if you don't mind"

"Whatever, I just wanted to let you know that you still only have three kids"

"Yeah, thanks, bye"

"Bye"

He hung up.

He crawled back into bed.

"Who was that Chris?" Jessica asked him.

"Sam. The baby's not mine" Chris yawned.

"Oh, that's good" Jessica said as she snuggled up against him.

"Yeah... it's great" Chris said, trying to hide his disappointment.

He had been disappointed ever since Sam chose that dirty, little tattooed punk over him! He had been disappointed ever since that same dirty, little tattooed punk had forgiven Sam! Part of him was disappointed that Jess took him back. Now he was disappointed that because of his arrogance, he had officially lost Sam forever.

It was over.

**THE END!**

My little two-shot turned into a four-shot! Thank you to everyone who read this little gem of a story : P I've realized that in the two short stories I've written, I've chosen both Kennedy and Punk over Jericho, but yet I adore everything about the man. That's twisted... but anyway, I've gotten more comfortable with writing one-shots (and in this case, four-shots), so I'll probably have more on the way, as they come to me at 2 o'clock in the morning most of the time. I actually want to do something with Mr. Orton, but I don't know yet...

Oh, and I still have my baby... my story-story "Thank You" where I am much nicer to Jericho!!

Thanks again!!


End file.
